


Juicy

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *单人性转*乳交、口交*旗袍play*dirty talk*再次提醒很黄暴，接受能力的低的不要看*或许可以当「Neverland」番外篇*23x





	Juicy

小彭又一大早光着屁股在屋子里遛鸡儿，小珠斜靠在沙发上看他熟练的在平底锅里煎蛋，时不时转头看一眼烤箱里的点心，厨房小窗子里射进来的晨光均匀的洒在小彭结实的肌肉上，饱满的胸肌，腹部整齐的面包块，还有紧实挺翘的屁股……转身拿盘子时小珠迷恋的眼神还徘徊在男人的下三路，啊…美好的一天果然从晨勃开始…

假日，美好的天气，裸体的爱人，晨勃，是个做爱的好时机。最近不是刚买了件新衣服嘛，香槟色打底绣着大朵大朵山茶花的蚕丝旗袍，精致的高领托起白皙秀颀的天鹅颈，小巧的盘扣包不住D杯的双乳，嫩生生的奶子从盘扣缝里就要滑出来，两颗圆润的奶头被勒的更是轮廓明显，又薄又滑的布料包裹着腰身，微隆的小腹显得更加性感有肉欲，小蛮腰下是挺翘肥满的屁股，旗袍高开衩到大腿根部，露出两条又细又直的大白腿…这种旗袍，一定不能穿内裤，对…

换好衣服小朱踮起光着的小脚丫走到还在做早餐的小彭的身后，贴了上去，一双好看的玉手在他胸腹的肌肉的上撩来撩去，两颗奶子挤在他的背上任哪个性功能正常的男人都不会无动于衷，小彭空出只手来向后抓了一把，是肥美的屁股，没有内裤的包裹手感更加柔软，嘴上笑着：“一早就开始浪，去外边等我，早饭就快好了。”

端早饭出来的小彭也是没想到餐厅会是这样一幅美景，泪眼含情的小珠正坐在餐厅的桌角上前后蹭着自己的私处，一只手从撑开的衣扣缝里伸进去揉抓着自己的D奶，另一只手在自己的私处捣鼓着什么，裙摆盖着看不到，看到他出来小珠的表情从单纯的享受变成了难耐的勾引，眼睛里蒙上一层委屈巴巴的水光，鲜红湿润的软舌颤巍巍的探出两瓣薄唇，发出婉转摄人心魄的呻吟声，小彭嘴角一挑吐出一句“艹”随即走过去放下手中的盘子一把搂住那杆水蛇细腰，正准备动作却被小珠抬脚踩住了命根儿，稍稍拉开了两人的距离那只玉脚开始不紧不慢的挑逗起小彭的肉棒来，刚才还硬着的东西这会儿有点儿软下去的意思，这可不行，小珠干脆手往后一撑专心拿脚玩起他半软不硬的肉棒来，原先在裙底作弄的那只手也不动了，从裙底拿出来举到小彭面前，中指和无名指看上去滑腻腻的散发出香甜的气息，正准备握住那只手却灵巧的转了个方向向小珠伸去，下一秒就送进了小珠自己的嘴巴，她眼神变得迷离，吮吸着刚才还在自己私处揉弄的两根手指仿佛尝到了人间绝味般满足，故意发出畅快的淫叫声刺激面前这个眼睛已经红了的血气方刚的青年。

小彭一把抓住她凝脂般的两只脚腕往上一抬摆在桌边上，自己蹲下身钻进了她的裙底，鲜嫩的肉花瓣正微微开启着，鼻尖儿一凑近还能闻到有暗香从洞口散发出来，一不小心鼻子上沾到了湿滑的液体，拿手指轻轻拨动一下肉瓣那股散发着幽香的液体就一股股流出来，痒的小珠夹着屁股晃来晃去，呵，小骚货，小彭抓住她的肥屁股让她老实点，对着那颗粉嫩的小肉蒂就咬了上去，那么脆弱的地方哪敢真用力啊，拿牙齿轻轻碾着小肉蒂还要用舌头安慰周围的软肉，粗糙的舌苔擦过柔嫩的私处激的小珠打着微战，感受到她身体微妙的变化，小彭空出只手到前面来照顾已经玩到充血肿大的肉蒂，一下下按压着它让小珠疯狂，舌头下移到洞口试探着向里钻，没两下就有小股小股的蜜液流出，小彭干脆用嘴唇堵住洞口吮吸着小珠甜蜜的馈赠，等洞口汁液不那么汹涌了，小彭从裙底钻出来透口气，看到小珠已经细细的吐着气瘫软在餐桌上了，两颊像是被高潮熏出来的两坨绯红，眸子里也尽是水光。

小彭坏心眼儿的一只手继续动作，中指干脆伸进了幽深的洞里做着缓慢的抽插，拇指还按在小肉蒂上刺激着她的神经，小珠又开始抖起来，小彭弯下腰浮在她身上，用嘴唇亲吻安慰着她，看着她脸上高潮的红晕，眼角也尽是湿红，委屈的咬着自己的下嘴唇露出几颗整齐的小白牙，感觉自己的海绵体要充血到爆炸了，但小美人儿还在自己身下没完全打开自己，不能太着急，他拿嘴唇蹭她的耳朵，边吻边轻声在她耳边蛊惑着：“宝贝儿怎么流了这么多水啊，嗯？想老公的肉棒了？那夹的这么紧可不行啊，手指而已你看你紧的，老公的家伙又粗又长一会儿可怎么进去啊，是吧？放松放松…”，小彭手上动作越来越快没有章法的试探着她的g点，让小珠呼吸变得急促起来，小彭解开她领口胸口的几颗盘扣，白皙的玉颈绷紧上扬，小彭痴迷的从下巴一路舔下来，舌头游走到胸口停下，把头深深埋进两颗大白兔里，啊，好香！伸手挑起一点衣襟，粉嫩的乳晕乳头颜色浅淡稚嫩，像是奶油蛋糕上点缀的草莓，看上去美味极了，小彭没多想就凑了上去一口叼住粉嫩的软肉拿贝齿轻磨起来，小彭的头在她的胸口拱来拱去留下一片口水渍，一只手不方便又指挥小珠自己挤奶给他看，小珠舒服狠了却是十分听话的用双手托住奶子向中间揉捏挤压着，呻吟声一声高过一声，小彭两根手指越来越急促的抽插着，伴随着小珠一声高昂的尖叫声，花穴里喷出了花汁，她潮吹了…小彭抱起她，龟头在她肿大的阴蒂和肉瓣间来回磨蹭，把手指伸到她嘴里让她自己舔，笑得一脸猥琐的说：“宝贝儿自己尝尝你甜不甜？”

连续两次高潮又加上还没吃早饭，让小珠瘦弱的小身板有点吃不消，躲在小彭怀里不肯起来，小彭一只手从旗袍的开杈里伸进去一寸寸抚摸她凝脂般的肌肤，安抚着她高潮后敏感的身子，他知道，等她平静下来又会像条小蛇般缠上自己，一遍遍的索求，求自己将她填满喂饱，她是只妖精，每天都要吸收自己的精气所以才能一直这样妖艳妩媚。你看这不，开始拿小穴吸自己的龟头了，只吸一下又退开，发出清亮的“啵”的一声，自己则又换上一副狐媚挑逗的表情勾引他，这张脸…妖精！怎么能让你轻易得逞，“宝贝儿，用你的大白兔给老公夹一夹肉棒好不好？”低沉慵懒的嗓音极具诱惑力，小彭抱着她转了个方向，小珠便乖巧的跪在他的面前，自己托起那两只大奶夹住了举在面前紫黑色的肉棒，两种颜色形成了鲜明的对比，让画面显得更加淫秽，小珠托着巨乳让肉棒在中间进进出出，铃口冒出的水沾湿了她的下巴，小珠鬼使神差的张嘴含住了他的龟头，拿舌头舔舐了一圈感觉味道并不怎么样，委屈的瘪起了嘴，眼睛向上看着他像是在无声的控诉，小彭身下一抖，糟糕…

急忙捞起小珠，掐着她的细腰整个把她翻了个面摆趴在桌面上，摆了个舒服的姿势，要是对着那张脸干她今天非得被她榨干不可，自己也还没吃早饭呢，可不能射太快，不然要被小妖精笑话的…掀起她旗袍的后摆，一对肥美的白屁股正对着自己雄赳赳的小兄弟，往下是一双玉腿垂在桌边，手向下探了探，花穴口还湿着，小彭扶着自己的小兄弟对准她的穴口一点点探进去，肥厚的花瓣十分滑腻，妹妹等不及见哥哥了，噗嗤一下整个肉棒插到了底，肉棒瞬间被一片温热包裹住，让他想继续向更深处探寻…小珠终于吃到盼了半天的大肉棒，发出了舒服的喟叹，没等小彭动作她就自己前后套动起来，肉瓣一下下翕动着把肉棒吸进更深的洞穴里，嘴里发出细小略带沙哑的叫声，勾的小彭想用精魄填满她全身。

小珠趴在桌上，一双D奶被挤压在桌面上前后蹭着，坚硬的木头哪有那双粗糙的大手摸的舒服，小珠用手肘撑起上半身转头凑近也正前倾着的小彭，浪叫着求他：“老公，你抱抱我，啊…抱抱我…好不好，胸…胸不舒服，你摸摸她们摸摸她们吧…”，美人儿在自己怀里求欢小彭可求之不得，抓住小珠的胳膊把上半身捞起搂进自己的怀里，一双大奶子在上下颠簸中肉波荡漾，看的人心旷神怡，小彭身下更加卖力的艹弄，还不时用手揉捏她的阴蒂，惹的美人儿尖叫连连，小彭只好捏着她的肉下巴转头色情的吃她的舌头，把她的呻吟都吞进肚子里…

一双被冷落多时的大奶终于被照顾到，小彭两只大手勉强能抓握住她们，用力着揉搓着，柔软的触感让他没办法控制力度，一不小心就用了些力，疼痛的感觉却让小珠反应更大，花穴里不禁流出更多汁液，“啊…宝贝儿…啊…小嘴儿怎么这么会吸，艹，小嘴儿真厉害，老公这么粗都能吃下去，真是天生就该被我艹的…啊…”，这些骚话像催情剂般在小珠身体里炸开，让她变得更加风情万种的迎接男人的侵略，动情的喊着：“老公…深点…啊…嗯…再深点…老公用力，用力！啊！”，“妖精，真的要死在你身上了，老公顶进宫口都射进去好不好啊，都射给你怀一肚子宝宝好不好？”，“嗯…要的，要宝宝，都射进来…射进来给老公生宝宝，给老公怀宝宝…啊…”，小珠情到深处开始语无伦次了，小彭抓着她的双乳身下开始用力，肉棒在泥泞的穴道里抽插毫不留情的向着她的敏感点撞击…

小彭身上覆盖着一层小麦色的精壮肌肉，此刻这身健美的肌肉正跟一位丰乳肥臀的绝代佳人纠缠在一起，美人儿被干的双乳上下翻飞，身下汁液四溅，美人儿嘴里含糊的喊着：“好舒服，老公艹的好舒服，都射进来要吃精液！啊！老公好舒服啊！啊…”实在顶不住她勾魂摄魄的叫声了，小彭最后一用力顶到了深处的宫口，肆无忌惮的射了满腔，他浮在小珠背上休息了片刻正要从她身体里退出来，却被小珠一把攥住又塞了回去，小彭看她眼神已经迷liq了，嘴里轻声念叨着：“不能出去，要堵好，不然宝宝要流走了…”，呵，真是个妖精，摸了把她汗湿的脸，撩起额前的碎发轻轻亲吻了一下小珠光洁的额头，手顺着旗袍抚摸她光滑的大腿，覆在她耳边轻声说：“下次还穿旗袍好不好？”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋1：
> 
> 小朱：“彭冠英！你睡觉抱着我旗袍干嘛！快起来！哎呀口水都流到上面了！”
> 
> 彩蛋2:
> 
> 记得签寻艺，做星球，权、势榜，贴吧，日常唠嗑


End file.
